1. Technical Field
The technical field is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for a Decision Feedback Equalizer (‘DFE’) with a plurality of independently-controlled isolated power domains.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial chip-to-chip communications at very high speed data rate can be limited by channel loss and intersymbol interference that arise from physical characteristics of the data communications channel. An effective way for equalizing channel loss and negating the impact of intersymbol interference is to use a high performance Decision Feedback Equalizer (‘DFE’) in the receiver. A DFE often consumes a large portion of the receiver's power budget due to its complexity that results from the high speed and high performance requirements placed on the DFE.